Everett Ross (Earth-616)
, consultant for N.S.A., S.H.I.E.L.D. | Relatives = "Sundance" (grandfather) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., formerly Wakanda; Brooklyn | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = formerly Regent of WakandaCategory:Wakandans | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Expert on Wakanda, formerly Special Attaché for the Office of the Chief of Protocol | Education = Law degree from Oxford University | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Priest; Kenny Martinez | First = Ka-Zar Vol 4 17 | HistoryText = Early Life Everrett K. Ross worked for the U.S. State Department; his job was to escort foreign diplomats on American soil. He dated Nikki Adams who unbeknownst to him dated the Black Panther when he worked as a teacher in the US known as Luke Charles. He told Nikki about his crazy adventures with the Wakandans Ka-Zar He once had to deal with Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu's visit to the United States. Black Panther His world changed forever when he was assigned to T'Challa, the "Black Panther", the ruler of the African nation of Wakanda. He escorted him during his visit to New York City. However T'Challa brought Zuri, Nakia, and Okoye with him. Everett had to drive the entire group in his two seat convertible car. Another surprise for Everett is the fact that T'Challa would like to stay in a housing project rather than a luxurious hotel. While stopping for Chinese food, Everett is picked on by a street punk named Manuel Ramos. Police officer Sergeant Tork interrupted the encounter, but Everett realized that his identification was missing, and that Ramos stole it. He tracked him down to a local strip club, in which a brawl involving Zuri, himself, and a group of strippers broke out. The fight resulted in the loss of Everett's pants. T'Challa, his entourage, and Everett getting their mugshots taken. The entire group is later freed on the grounds of diplomatic immunity. Mephisto T'Challa left the group to further investigate into the Tomorrow Fund scandal, the sole reason why he's in the States. Zuri educated Everett on the history of Wakanda. However they receive a knock on the door but when he opens it he is shocked to find a demonic threat. Ross becomes the Devil's Advocate as Mephisto dropped by the Panther's place and Ross is left to entertain him until the Panther's return. Mephisto conjured a pair of pants for Everett while they waited, which frightened Everett as he believed he had sold his soul. Ross tried to remove the "devil's pants", only to find another pair of pants beneath them. This made him remember when he was younger when he pants were pulled down by Natalie McPhail. Mephisto explained to Ross how he was a collector of pure and noble souls, and that since Everett worked in Washington, D.C., Ross need not fear him. However T'Challa returned and saved Everett knocking out the demon. He tore Mephisto's heart and Everett put it in a pickle jar. T'Challa figured that that Achebe was a servant of the demon. Mephisto then transported Ross and the Panther to Hell. Everett wondered how he could defeat Mephisto so easily, it was revealed he sold his soul to him, but what Mephisto was not aware of was the Black Panther was forever tied to the Panther God. Everett is transported back to the Brooklyn apartment pantless much to his joy He remained as T'Challa's escort as he battled Kraven the Hunter and when he met with the Avengers. Reverend Achebe Everett helped T'Challa against Xcon, an alliance of rogue intelligence agents backing a coup led by the Reverend Achebe. Achebe sent reprogrammed Prowlers and covered himself with explosives, when he confronted Everett and T'Challa when they reached Wakanda. Achebe forced them into a deathtrap, but they were able to escape forcing him to flee the country. Erik Killmonger After Achebe's takeover of Wakanda, and the absences of T'Challa absent and control went to the regent Everett Ross, Erik Killmonger tried to gain control via by exploiting the economy, forcing Wakanda to stop him by nationalizing all foreign companies in the nation and cause a run on the stock market. Ross witnessed as the two foes fought in a vicious ritual combat over the right to rule the country, and Killmonger was able to finally defeat his long time enemy. Ross stayed in Wakanda Killmonger gained the status of Black Panther for his own. Ross witnessed as Killmonger consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb. It was poisonous to all but the royal bloodline. Although it would have been convenient to allow him to die, and be unquestionably entitled to the position of the Black Panther, T'Challa preserved his rival's life allowing Ross and T'Challa to regain control of Wakanda. Everett was later devastated when his girlfriend Nikki was killed in the crossfire between Malice and Queen Divine Justice. Everett traveled to New Orleans in search of Storm and requested that she returned under the request from T'Challa. Storm left for Wakanda with Ross, leaving the X-Men to wonder what was going on. Ghaur When a Deviant mother and her human-like child arrive in Wakanda, Ghaur demanded their return but T'Challa granted the Ayslum. This sparked an international incident, and nearly plunged Wakanda into war with Lemuria when Klaw tricked Wakanda into firing upon the deviant country. Everett later found out that the child was Ghaur's, and that feared the scandal that would erupt were it known he had sired such a human-like offspring. Ross' action led to Ghaur ultimately standing down and Namor, the Sub-Mariner took them in. They decided to fake their deaths to protect them from the public. When the US Government investigated T'Challa, Agent Ross insisted that T'Challa had always shown erratic behavior throughout his career. He helped T'Challa in his battle against Man-Ape Nightshade, Black Dragon, King Solomon's Frogs Everett had to deal with a Black Panther from Earth-1145 Believing him to be the real one he Ross helped him retrieve King Solomon's Frogs. On the journey they battled Kiber the Cruel on his island When however they met with the real Panther at Stark Industries the alternate version escaped. During the figh they are all sent back to Alberdeen, Texas, in 1875. Everett was mistaken for his own grandfather, a known gambler called Sundance, and sent to jail. Ross was rescued by the alternate panther, who joined a cowboy posse led by Loki in disguise. Using the Frogs they were able to return home. He later battle the Man-Ape again. Kevin Cole He later helped the New Black Panther; Kevin Cole. Wakanda Invasion As an expert on Wakanda, Everett Ross worked as an adviser alongside with government officials and the N.S.A.. He was Part of a meeting at the White House about Wakanda, he angered General Wallace when he stated that this isolated country had declared their sky as a no fly zone. Secretary of State Dondi Reese told the racist General to shut up so Everett could continue.Later during the meeting, expert Everett exposed the history and defenses of Wakanda, to the mockery of Wallace, until Ross mentioned that even Captain America had been beaten by the Black Panther. At this time, Wallace lost his temper, assaulting Ross, and was quickly restrained and dumped from the meeting room under Reese's orders. When Ulysses Klaw launched an invasion into Wakanda and Ross was sent to counsel the Special Forces in order to help the Very Special Forces (cyborg zombies) to infiltrate the country. Marriage of the Panther As S.H.I.E.L.D. presumed that the Wakandan security forces would presumably refuse to cooperate with them, the security agency called for State Department expert Everett Ross to help them organize that security. | Powers = | Abilities = * Regency: T'Challa trusted Everett so much he appointed him Regent of Wakanda in his absence. * Expert on Wakanda: After his time with the Black Panther, Everett has become the United States of America foremost expert on Wakanda. He is versed in their history, customs and the use of Wakandan technology. * Law Degree: Everett has a Law degree from Oxford University. * Multilingual: Everett is fluent in English and the Wakandan language. | Strength = * Everett possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in little exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * "Devil Pants" Mephisto created a pair of pants for Everett to wear. Every time he tried to take them off another pair appeared. Eventually once Mephisto was defeated these pants disappeared. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Humans Category:Government Agents Category:Oxford University Student Category:Lawyers Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Sold their soul to Mephisto